


Amor verdadeiro

by CellyLS



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture, sedatives, tied-up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O amor tem várias formas, nem todas bonitas. Nigel desaparece, Sydney investiga o paradeiro do amigo e logo descobre que os dois não conseguirão escapar tão fácil das garras de uma mulher em busca do amor verdadeiro. Violência e desespero os aguardam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O amor pode nascer no mercado

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção: Esta história contém rapto, descrições de violência e uso não consensual de sedativos.

Amor verdadeiro, verdadeiro amor – antes ou depois, o adjetivo não ajuda a desvendar onde podemos encontrar esta dádiva, este presente mais puro. E por ser um presente é que não o encontramos, nós apenas esperamos que alguém, de algum lugar, descubra em nosso ser tão repleto de imperfeições algo que mereça ganhar a coisa mais linda que já foi criada. Queremos ser amados, mesmo que não amemos da mesma forma; queremos o amor, sempre e de qualquer maneira, porque ele mostra que possuímos algo digno, algo diferente, algo que nos individualiza neste mundo cheio de semelhantes; queremos ser especiais, e o amor nos dá esta característica, não há imagem inimitável como aquela refletida nos olhos de quem nos ama, já que é o reflexo mais do sentimento em si do que do próprio ser amado. O amor não apaga os defeitos, ele os aceita, os transforma em algo bonito, algo que é suportável, até que aquele amor se desfaça e que voltemos a ser meramente humanos.

Mas o verdadeiro amor, o amor que é genuíno, não se desfaz. A pessoa verdadeiramente amada jamais deixará de ser perfeita; mesmo sua ínfima existência, sua curta jornada neste universo infinito, jamais será apagada de dentro do ser que a ama, que a amou, que a amará, para sempre e sempre, era após era, pois este mundo é composto de nossas lembranças; nada fora de nossas sensações é tangível, e nenhuma sensação é mais forte do que amar. Quando partirmos, encerraremos nossa experiência levando também a versão perfeita de quem amamos em nossos olhos, e essas pessoas permanecerão imbativelmente donas de nosso universo.

A mulher, que ronda sozinha pela cidade, procura exatamente isso: ser o universo de alguém. "A busca pelo amor é injusta", ela murmura com seus pensamentos sem se dar conta de que não pode buscá-lo; ela diz isso para si e continua perseguindo o sentimento como se fosse capaz de aprisioná-lo quando – e se – o encontrar. É penosa a caçada para ela, cada canto em qualquer lugar pode estar escondendo o presente, e é por isso que os olhos castanhos, já curtidos pelas lágrimas, procuram incansavelmente; eles até sorriem, pensando tê-lo descoberto finalmente num rosto ou noutro, mas isso não passa de uma impressão, não passa de uma sombra. E ela já está acostumada com as sombras, aquelas que o amor deixa para trás – não do amor verdadeiro que ela procura, mas do amor que tivera, que ela vira no rosto de seu amante brevemente e que não mais existe. Tanto tempo sozinha acabou fazendo-a se convencer do quão primordial é a necessidade de ser amada; ela não pode deixar qualquer oportunidade de encontrar o amor verdadeiro passar, escapar de seus dedos mantendo-a anônima e solitária por mais cinco anos, mantendo-a apagada neste mundo. "Tantas outras pessoas recebem este sentimento injustamente", ela clama e se pergunta por que não consegue simplesmente encontrá-lo.

E então, como que em uma resposta enviada por Eros ou Afrodite, seus olhos pousam sobre os dele. Aquele homem, lá, adiante no corredor vazio da pequena loja de conveniências, conferindo o preço de um sanduíche natural. Ele sustenta em seus olhos verdes a surpresa que surge no rosto da mulher por um segundo – talvez menos tempo – e volta à sua tarefa, depositando o pão recheado na cesta que carrega no braço direito e dá as costas para a ruiva, como se não fosse nada o lampejo que irradiara dela, e que se tornava ainda mais ardente que o cobre de seus cabelos, mais vivo que o ocre de seu olhar e mais decidido que qualquer outra coisa...

.

Longe dali, a secretária Cláudia considerou, sentada à sua mesa no Departamento de Estudos Antigos da Universidade Trinity, que o assistente de ensino – alcunha Nigel Bailey – poderia ter sido desviado de seu rumo de volta à universidade por alguma aluna mais atrevida: elas adoravam o inglês charmoso; poderia ter encontrado algum dos insuportáveis livros que ele tanto gostava: ele sempre perdia horas lendo aquelas porcarias; ou poderia ter sido sequestrado por algum dos inúmeros caçadores de relíquias rivais da chefe do departamento: parecia não existir alvo mais atraente aos bandidos do que aquele assistente e seus óculos. Mas de qualquer forma, o britânico gentil e bem apessoado poderia ter realizado qualquer destas atividades DEPOIS de voltar do almoço e entregar à Cláudia a encomenda que ela havia solicitado do mercado!

A loirinha magra, faminta e mal-humorada já bufava a cada cinco segundos, furiosa com o amigo desnaturado. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez e resolveu, para passar o tempo, imaginar planos de vingança pela falta de consideração do colega. Foi neste instante que a porta do escritório deu passagem a dito homem, apressado e ofegante. A loira sequer descruzou os braços, ainda emburrada:

― Finalmente! De todos os dias em que você poderia se atrasar no almoço, tinha que ter sido justamente hoje quando dependo de você? – Claudia desfez-se da careta brava quando reparou na expressão transtornada do colega, que depositava a sacola de supermercado que carregava sobre a mesa dela: ― O que houve? Parece que correu uma maratona!

― Não foi nada – ele respondeu após retomar um pouco do fôlego e alguns goles de água do bebedouro; ela começou a tapear o sapato Prada no chão, encarando-o como quem exigia uma explicação. O assistente viu a hora em seu pulso e passou as mãos pelos cabelos: ― Desculpe pelo atraso, Claudia, mas aconteceu uma coisa no mercado... – ela limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas ceticamente para o que o homem dissera.

― UMA coisa? Espero que tenham sido várias coisas, pois é a única maneira de justificar o seu atraso de MAIS DE UMA HORA! E espero que seja bom, Nigel, ou vai se arrepender!

Ele continuou: ― É que... é meio vergonhoso...

― Você ainda nem imagina o que eu farei com você, como sabe o que é vergonhoso? Não pense que vai se safar dessa!

― Eu sinto muito! Mas tinha uma mulher que ficou me encarando no mercado!

― Ora, por favor, invente algo que já não aconteça todos os dias!

― Não, Claudia. Ela não estava olhando, ela estava ENCARANDO. Com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse pronta para me atacar! – ele gesticulou para dar ênfase na gravidade da situação.

A loira iria retrucar, sem ter engolido a desculpa, mas reparou na palidez e no nervosismo do inglês; talvez ele estivesse realmente assustado. Não passava mesmo de um medroso – concluiu, ela. Suspirou, vendo que teria que abandonar seus planos de vingança: ― Certo. E o que você fez?

― Eu fiquei andando pelo mercado, tentando despistá-la, mas ela era insistente. Eu já estava começando a entrar em pânico quando ela foi embora – Cláudia franziu a testa, ouvindo a história. ― Eu esperei mais um pouco antes de sair do mercado, mas ela não pareceu estar esperando do lado de fora – Nigel completou.

― Nossa, que loucura... Ah! Syd disse que precisa dos documentos sobre a relíquia asteca na mesa dela, para ontem! – falou a secretária, começando a abrir a embalagem do sanduíche animadamente; era fácil perdoar o T.A., ainda mais quando estava prestes a saborear seu tão esperado almoço. Ela entreteve-se com a comida, e Nigel colocou os óculos, já mais calmo. O homem remexeu nos documentos sobre sua própria escrivaninha e, alguns instantes depois, caminhou até o porta-arquivo, no canto da sala.

.

Sydney Fox, chefe de Cláudia e Nigel, estava dentro do gabinete do Departamento de Estudos Antigos, conversando com uma amiga especialista em cultura asteca sobre o que poderia ajudá-los a desvendar o local do artefato que estavam procurando. A historiadora continuou quieta no súbito silêncio, acomodada à sua mesa, observando a reação da amiga sentada à sua frente, que olhava intensamente para Nigel do outro lado do vidro de uma das janelas que fazia a divisa entre a sala reservada da caçadora de relíquias e o resto do escritório. A morena resolveu esclarecer a curiosidade que brilhava nos olhos da tradutora:

― É meu Assistente de Ensino – declarou a chefe. A outra mulher pareceu pega de surpresa e balbuciou um "hã?" encabulado. Sydney já estava acostumada ao efeito que o inglês causava na maioria das mulheres por onde passava, e não se surpreendeu por sua amiga ter praticamente entrado em transe quando enxergara o assistente pela janela; sabia que a tradutora sempre tivera um fraco pelos "nerds": ― Ele me ajuda com as traduções e as expedições. Chama-se Nigel.

"Oh" foi tudo o que a amiga respondeu. As duas observaram o inglês reunir os documentos que queria do arquivo e ajeitar os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. Sydney viu a amiga suspirar com tal gesto e balançou a cabeça, parecia que havia mais uma integrante no fã-clube Nigel Bailey. O assistente inglês fez a volta até a porta do gabinete e bateu uma vez antes de entrar:

― Com licença, Syd – ele fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se: ― Eu trouxe os... – o homem não completou a frase. Os olhos do inglês arregalaram-se ao enxergar a mulher sentada na cadeira à frente da escrivaninha da morena. Os documentos que carregava quase escaparam de seus braços.

― Nigel, esta é minha amiga, Rachel – a caçadora interveio, achando aquela reação um pouco estranha. A tradutora se inclinou e esticou a mão direita. Por um instante, Sydney sentiu o homem recuar.

― É um prazer conhecê-lo, Nigel – Rachel disse, não parecendo ter se ofendido ou achado incomum o assistente encará-la daquela forma.

Sydney pigarreou, e Nigel pareceu acordar do pequeno momento de choque. De forma hesitante, ele estendeu a mão para a mulher e cumprimentou-a: ― N-Nigel Bailey – disse, apenas, e soltou o aperto de pronto. Ele praticamente correu para o lado de Sydney depois disso: ― Eu... os documentos que você pediu – e largou as folhas e pastas sobre a escrivaninha na frente da morena. A chefe constatou que a amiga continuava vidrada no inglês, embora ele parecesse absurdamente embaraçado com aquilo. Isso não era normal, ele não estava bem – a morena decidiu.

― Nigel, eu precisarei do apanhado que você estava fazendo sobre os astecas nesta tarde. Pode buscar os livros que eu reservei na biblioteca do quinto bloco?

O rosto do assistente se encheu de surpresa e gratidão: ― Claro, Syd! – e ele deu as costas para as duas, escapando da sala sem dizer mais nada. Rachel seguiu admirando o inglês cruzar o trajeto até a saída do escritório, e a caçadora enxergou a secretária assustar-se quando o assistente passara por ela em disparada. Sydney fez um sinal com a cabeça, e a loirinha teve que largar seu sanduíche relutantemente, abandonando o escritório atrás do homem.

― Oh, ele é adorável! – Rachel comentou sorrindo.

― Ele é, sim – Sydney afirmou brevemente e retomou o assunto das traduções, que havia trazido sua amiga para aquela reunião. Mas com o canto do olho, a historiadora continuou verificando se seus assistentes retornariam ao escritório.

.

No corredor, Nigel seguia rápido em direção ao prédio cinco, sem ousar olhar para trás. Ele marchava ligeiro, até que ouviu a voz de Cláudia o chamando:

― Nigel! O que aconteceu com você? Por que saiu correndo do escritório?

Virou-se e observou o corredor atrás da loira de maneira desconfiada: ― É ela, Claudia! – respondeu, ele.

― O quê?

― É ela, a amiga de Syd. Foi ela quem me perseguiu no mercado! – o inglês continuou observando sobre o ombro da colega a entrada do escritório adiante.

― Você tem certeza?

― Eu acho que tenho! – ele resmungou de forma sarcástica.

― E você disse para Syd?

― Eu não consegui. A mulher agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido! – e voltou a vigiar o corredor.

― Ei, se acalme – Claudia pôs a mão sobre o ombro do amigo: ― Não pode ser tão ruim, ela é amiga de Sydney, certo?

Ele pensou por um instante, e isso pareceu suficiente para acalmá-lo um pouco: ― ...Certo... – começou a esfregar o rosto, mas os dois escutaram a voz de Sydney ecoar no corredor, e Nigel voltou a entrar em pânico: ― E-elas estão saindo do escritório!

― O banheiro masculino! Entre! – e a loira empurrou o assistente pela passagem próxima um segundo antes de Sydney dobrar a esquina do corredor com Rachel ao seu lado.

― Cláudia! Eu já vou indo, foi muito bom te conhecer! – disse a tradutora sorridente.

― O prazer foi meu – respondeu a loira, normalmente.

― Adorei conhecer Nigel também, é uma pena ele não estar aqui para me despedir – queixou-se a amiga de Sydney.

― Infelizmente estamos atolados de trabalho, e eu precisava dele na biblioteca, mas eu darei o seu recado – a chefe respondeu.

― Ah, é claro. Ele precisou ir à biblioteca no prédio cinco, não é? – comentou Rachel.

Sydney ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― ... É – disse apenas.

― Bem, eu já consigo encontrar a saída a partir daqui. Foi muito bom te rever, Sydney. Agora que sabe onde eu moro, passe por lá qualquer hora para tomarmos um chá.

― Será um prazer.

E a mulher ajeitou a bolsa em seu ombro e se foi corredor afora, misturando-se com os alunos que seguiam para o saguão. Claudia desviou de Sydney, deu dois passos e bateu na porta do banheiro: ― Ela foi embora. Já pode sair.

Alguns segundos, e uma fresta da porta se abriu. Sydney viu o assistente por ali, receoso: ― Ela já foi? Tem certeza? – a voz com sotaque britânico cochichou pela minúscula abertura.

― Tenho! – respondeu a loira. O inglês olhou para os lados, não muito confiante, mas saiu do banheiro. Sydney o encarou:

― Muito bem, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ao inglês, que ainda parecia desconfiado, observando a multidão que se movimentava ao longe.

― Rachel estava seguindo Nigel no mercado – foi a secretária quem explicou.

― O quê?

― Aquela mulher é estranha, Syd. Ela ficou me encarando com os olhos esbugalhados e eu fiquei com medo de sair do mercado. E na sua frente, ela fez como se não me conhecesse! – ele esclareceu, ficando de frente para a morena, finalmente.

Sydney balançou a cabeça: ― Eu reconheço que Rachel é um pouco excêntrica, mas ela deve ter apenas gostado de você, Nigel – ele abriu a boca e juntou as sobrancelhas, perplexamente. ― Terá que se acostumar com o olhar psicótico enquanto ela estiver no escritório – a morena arrematou. Agora era choque no rosto dele:

― Ela vai voltar?

― Sim. Não conseguimos desvendar todos os trechos, porque _alguém_ não entregou os documentos a tempo. Ela trará as traduções amanhã – a historiadora viu a expressão do colega piorar ao ouvir suas palavras. ― Fique calmo, Nigel. Eu e Cláudia estaremos no escritório, não iremos deixá-los sozinhos se não se sentir à vontade. Agora vá buscar os livros no prédio cinco, preciso mesmo deles para essa tarde.

O homem assentiu, desanimadamente: ― Tudo bem, Syd – e voltou a marchar para o prédio cinco, sem qualquer vontade em seus passos.

.

Sydney suspirou cansada, tilintando seus dedos sobre sua mesa: ― Ele está mesmo lerdo hoje – comentou, recebendo um formal aceno de cabeça de Cláudia, que organizava alguns documentos nos arquivos de seu gabinete.

― Nunca mais vou pedir que traga meu almoço, isso é certo – a loira resmungou, ainda chateada por ter ficado tanto tempo com fome naquele dia.

A morena parou de brincar com os dedos: ― É isso. Vou até lá – e levantou-se, abandonando o escritório feito um pé de vento. Ela observou atentamente os corredores por onde passava, até que avistou a cabeleira e os óculos inconfundíveis de seu assistente de ensino em meio aos alunos do saguão do prédio cinco. Aproximou-se: ― Por que a demora?

O inglês saltou, quase derrubando os livros de suas mãos pela segunda vez naquele dia: ― Syd! Quer me matar de susto?

― Não respondeu a pergunta. O que estava fazendo? Ao menos retirou os livros da biblioteca?

― S-sim. Estão aqui – e ele ajeitou a pilha em seus braços.

― E por que demorou tanto?

Ele olhou para os lados de forma apreensiva e resumiu sua caminhada, acompanhado pela chefe: ― Eu pensei que vi... ...ela.

― Rachel?

― É.

Sydney considerou o medo que ele estava demonstrando em relação à mulher, ela devia tê-lo impressionado muito: ― Certo, Nigel. Eu estou vendo que não está bem. Tire o resto do dia de folga, e nos falaremos amanhã. Temos muito trabalho com esta tradução.

― Ir agora? Mas... e-eu não posso ficar? – encarou-a como uma criança implorando para não ir ao dentista.

― Está distraído, o que vai te ajudar se ficar no escritório? – os dois começaram a subir as escadas que levavam de volta ao prédio de História.

― É que... eu não quero ficar sozinho...

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, ponderando sua resposta: ― Tudo bem... Mas ao menos responda quando eu te chamar, está muito avoado!

― Sim, senhora! – o homem respondeu prontamente.

Eles alcançaram o escritório e assumiram suas tarefas. A caçadora manteve atenção extra sobre o amigo e colega durante o resto da tarde, notando que ele pareceu recompor-se ao final do expediente; suas discussões com Cláudia e a tradução de pistas sobre o artefato pareceram tê-lo distraído o suficiente para que tivesse retornado ao seu normal quando os três decidiram deixar o departamento. Despediram-se, e cada um tomou seu caminho.

Ainda fora do prédio, Sydney manobrou seu jipe para sair da garagem e enxergou, pelo retrovisor do carro, Nigel afivelar o capacete e prender as luvas, preparando-se para liberar a bicicleta do estacionamento na ciclovia que circundava a universidade. Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo; seu assistente sempre fora muito competente e confiável, mas também preocupado e cauteloso, era fácil impressioná-lo com qualquer coisa que parecesse perigosa, até mesmo a admiração de uma bela mulher em um mercado. Era exatamente como havia dito: Rachel gostara dele, o que não era estranho, já que o marido de sua amiga e o inglês eram semelhantes em alguns aspectos. Ela acenou para o assistente, de forma breve, e entrou na avenida, deixando-o para trás.

Sydney continuou relembrando a amizade, enquanto dirigia. Era uma pena Roger ter falecido, os três foram bons amigos. Já fazia cinco anos, Rachel se sentiria disposta a procurar outra pessoa cedo ou tarde; e acabara encantando-se com o inglês. A historiadora suspirou simpaticamente ao pensar em sua amiga, ela não parecia ser o tipo de Nigel, ainda mais depois da terrível primeira-impressão que causara no pobre homem. A professora fez uma nota mental de nunca perseguir quem achasse atraente no mercado! Virou a esquina e foi para casa. Descansaria, pois no dia seguinte teria muito trabalho.

.

Nigel respirou, deixando o ar desgastado preencher seus pulmões. Era abafado onde estava, de uma maneira quase claustrofóbica, e ele precisava de concentração para não sucumbir ao pânico que latejava amargo no fundo de sua garganta; a sensação não diminuía dali, e não fosse o dispositivo improvisado que o impedia de falar, já a teria expressado em berros, urros e gritos, já teria exigido a explicação do que estava se passando.

Uma lembrança breve e borrada não foi forte, mas suficiente para fazê-lo encolher-se mais ainda, tentando diminuir ao máximo a vulnerabilidade da posição em que estava: amordaçado, preso pelos braços, pernas e torso a uma cama, a coluna pressionada ao material frio do que parecia ser um estreito colchonete.

O inglês sabia que não estava vendado, e mesmo assim lhe era impossível enxergar o que o rodeava; a tontura e desorientação gritavam de forma aguda, provindas do hematoma no lado direito de sua cabeça, pulsando forte, aumentando ainda mais o desconforto naquela escuridão total. As pupilas dilatadas esgazeavam os redores o tempo todo, de maneira frenética, ao contrário de seu rosto pálido e quase imóvel, que suava frio ao pensar nas centenas de respostas àquelas duas perguntas: O que havia acontecido? Onde ele estava?


	2. O amor pode estar num sumiço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção: Esta história contém rapto, descrição de tortura e uso não consensual de sedativos.

A manhã seguinte à "colisão" entre Rachel e Nigel naquele escritório estava se iniciando de maneira incomum: Cláudia e Sydney aguardavam o inglês em seu segundo atraso. Mais incomum do que ele perder a hora, era ter feito o mesmo duas vezes consecutivas, e sem avisar. A secretária já havia ligado para o apartamento do assistente, a pedido da chefe, mas ele não atendera. Na tentativa de contatar seu celular, as duas ouviram a mensagem de que o aparelho do inglês estava desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. A professora respirou profundamente, pensativa, e neste momento avistou sua amiga Rachel chegando ao escritório, como haviam combinado.

― Continue tentando falar com ele, Cláudia. Terei que atender Rachel em meu gabinete – a morena falou e afastou-se para cumprimentar a amiga.

.

― Algum problema? – a tradutora perguntou enquanto acomodavam-se, as duas, ao redor da escrivaninha cheia de papéis da professora.

― Nigel está atrasado novamente, parece ser sua semana de rebeldia.

― Oh, que pena. Pensei que teria a chance de vê-lo – foi o comentário cheio de desapontamento.

― E eu acredito que terá. Ele só deve estar atrasado – Sydney respondeu, meio que na defensiva. Não era típico dele faltar daquela forma, provavelmente sofrera apenas algum contratempo no caminho da universidade (ou perdera a hora por algum pesadelo com Rachel, a chefe considerou, com um tanto de pena da amiga). As duas mudaram de assunto e passaram a conversar animadamente sobre o trabalho, completando as revisões e anotações em duas horas. Cláudia permanecera ao telefone, pelo que a morena observou durante a reunião. Mas Nigel não apareceu ou sequer deu notícias. Despediram-se, perto da porta do departamento: ― Obrigada pela ajuda, Rachel. Pena não ter encontrado Nigel novamente.

― Oh, não se preocupe com isso – a outra disse com simplicidade. Ofereceu adeus a Cláudia, abraçou Sydney de maneira rápida e saiu do escritório. A morena, por sua vez, alcançou a bolsa e direcionou-se também à porta; falou alto para a secretária, já do corredor:

― Irei até o apartamento dele, não estou gostando disso.

Claudia concordou, com o rosto preocupado, e voltou ao telefone, tentando contatar o colega ainda assim. A caçadora saiu da faculdade de História e avistou Rachel caminhando rapidamente para o carro azul, que estava estacionado perto da ciclovia. Viu a amiga passar pelas bicicletas estacionadas ali, e algo chamou a sua atenção. A morena apressou o passo e não escapou da vista da tradutora, que embarcava agora em seu veículo. Rachel baixou o vidro do carro e acenou para a historiadora:

― Sydney! Vai a algum lugar?

A morena desviou o rosto do bicicletário, oferecendo somente meia-atenção à amiga: ― Ah, não. Eu vou verificar Nigel...

― Ainda não conseguiu contatá-lo? Talvez esteja se preocupando demais, ele deve aparecer logo.

Sydney continuou com o cenho franzido, séria, então deixou de olhar para a bicicleta que conhecia: ― Eu não sei. Acho que pode estar em apuros.

A outra afastou a gravidade do que a caçadora havia dito em um tom jovial: ― Ah, não deve ser nada sério.

― A bicicleta dele ainda está aqui – a morena declarou, e ela viu os olhos da amiga pousarem, por um segundo, exatamente na bicicleta de Nigel, embora houvesse tantas outras no mesmo estacionamento.

― Talvez ele já tenha chegado e está em algum lugar da universidade – Rachel falou um pouco menos animada.

Os olhos de Sydney cerraram-se um milímetro: ― ... Você tem razão. Ele deve estar por aqui, e eu me preocupando à toa. Me sinto uma boba agora. Ei, talvez possamos tomar aquele chá, você está indo para casa?

Rachel diminuiu o sorriso do rosto: ― Na... na verdade não, eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. Por que não me liga, podemos marcar um dia.

― É claro. Tenha um bom dia, Rachel.

― Você também, Sydney. Até logo – e a mulher deu a partida no veículo, arrancando dali sem perder tempo. Sydney pegou as chaves de seu carro na bolsa, lançou mais um olhar para a bicicleta do amigo e suspirou, reunindo forças. Correu para seu jipe e saiu do estacionamento, seguindo Rachel a certa distância, sem ser notada. Ao perceber que a amiga havia dirigido diretamente para casa, a morena ficou ainda mais desconfiada.

No bairro nobre onde Rachel morava, alguns minutos depois de estacionar, a caçadora abandonou seu veículo perto da esquina e começou a rondar a casa branca, de cercas baixas e jardim florido. Era um sobrado enorme e bonito, e como o dia estava quente, a ruiva abrira muitas das janelas. Próxima dos arbustos, Sydney sentiu o sangue gelar: alguém gritou em desespero dentro da casa!

Ela saltou sobre as plantas e correu para a janela mais próxima, que ficava na frente da casa. Estava prestes a invadir, quando os pedidos de socorro terminaram, e a morena viu, no centro da sala, a televisão gigantesca ligada em um filme de terror. Ofegou exaltada, mas escondeu-se a tempo quando viu Rachel lá dentro, saindo de uma das portas carregando um prato com um pedaço de bolo. A ruiva subiu as escadas, que ficavam na lateral do cômodo, e Sydney resolveu aproveitar para pular a janela. Mas algo a impediu novamente:

― O que está fazendo aí? – disseram às suas costas.

A morena virou-se alarmada e deparou-se com uma garotinha, de uns doze anos, que a estava observando de perto: ― Eu... sou amiga de Rachel, estava apenas conferindo... – mais um grito horrorizado dentro da casa interrompeu a desculpa da historiadora.

― Os gritos – a menina concluiu faticamente e aproximou-se também da janela: ― Nós até chamamos a polícia, mas parece que é apenas um filme de terror – a criança espiou para dentro da casa: ― SENHORITA RACHEL! Sua amiga está esperando! – gritou.

Sydney cerrou os dentes e conteve o impulso de exclamar algo em frustração. Começou a caminhar, rápida, para a porta da frente, a menina em seu encalço: ― A Senhorita Rachel deve adorar esse filme, mas peça para ela baixar um pouco o volume, ela só assiste a mesma coisa desde ontem! – a garota declarou e foi embora para a casa vizinha, deixando a morena na entrada do sobrado. A porta se abriu para Sydney, revelando Rachel, que segurava um copo de chá.

― Sydney! O que está fazendo aqui?

― Ah, eu... vim conferir os documentos que você trouxe. Acho que Cláudia acabou fazendo uma bagunça nos arquivos – a morena balbuciou, tentando sorrir da forma menos suspeita que conseguiu.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha: ― Eu tenho certeza de que está tudo certo...

― Imagine! Eu preciso conferir se ela entregou as cópias corretas, não quero que fique sem nenhum trecho da pesquisa! – Rachel pareceu considerar um instante, mas Sydney tomou a dianteira, não lhe deixando tempo para negar: ― Eu posso entrar? – e já havia se enfiado dentro da casa.

A tradutora fechou a porta: ― Muito bem, irei buscar os documentos. Você aceita um chá? – Sydney concordou e seguiu a mulher calmamente até o centro da sala: ― Fique à vontade – a dona da casa falou e sumiu pela porta do que deveria ser a cozinha.

Sydney começou a inspecionar a sala, movendo-se ligeiro. A televisão ainda estava com a imagem do mesmo filme, só que em pausa. A mulher passou os olhos pela decoração e espiou, do pé da escada, que havia uma porta entreaberta no andar de cima; ia começar a subir a escada, mas Rachel voltou da cozinha nesta hora. A morena correu para o sofá antes que a outra mulher entrasse na sala e aceitou a xícara extra de chá que a amiga trazia.

― Vou até o escritório buscar as pastas – a tradutora declarou e afastou-se novamente, subindo os degraus até o segundo andar. Sydney observou que a amiga entrara na porta entreaberta e bufou com raiva. Como faria para revistar a casa, se a dona estava bem ali? Foi quando seu olhar congelou no pequeno objeto disposto sobre a cornija da lareira: era um par de óculos. Ao ver aquilo, a vista aguçada da morena soube, embora sua mente não quisesse acreditar, que não se tratava de uma decoração qualquer. Aqueles eram, inconfundivelmente, os óculos de Nigel.

― Eu sabia que havia esquecido uma coisa – foi a voz que soou baixa no ouvido esquerdo de Sydney. A historiadora virou-se, sentindo uma fisgada em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo. Em uma vertigem, sua visão perdeu o foco, e Sydney não conseguiu mais manter-se de pé. Tentando agarrar-se ao que estava por perto, tudo o que a morena conseguiu distinguir foi o vermelho da cabeleira ruiva de Rachel, bem à sua frente, um segundo antes de apagar.


	3. O amor deve funcionar no escuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção: Esta história contém rapto, descrição de tortura e uso não consensual de sedativos.

Sydney abriu os olhos e esforçou-se para enxergar a seu redor, tentando ver além da escuridão que a rodeava. Arriscou mover-se, mas seus braços estavam imobilizados. Ameaçou falar, mas havia algo a amordaçando. Suas pernas estavam presas também, ao que parecia ser uma parede fria. Seu peso estava todo em seu peito, cingido firmemente contra a parede. Tratou de ficar propriamente de pé, mesmo que quase não tivesse espaço para se movimentar. Notou que os braços já estavam dormentes por permanecerem esticados acima de sua cabeça.

― Não imaginei que iria se juntar a nós – disse uma voz familiar do meio da escuridão. Sydney virou o rosto para enxergar, mas náusea a tomou e ela não viu nada. ― Você tinha tantas pessoas para suspeitar, Sydney. Por que eu fui sua primeira opção?

Sydney sentiu a mordaça ser retirada de sua boca: ― Rachel?... O que está fazendo? Onde está Nigel?

― Eu perguntei por que você suspeitou de mim. Responda, e eu direi onde ele está.

Sydney continuava sem enxergar qualquer coisa e sem conseguir se soltar: ― Você... o perseguiu no mercado. E reconheceu a bicicleta dele.

― Como eu sou descuidada! Primeiro isso, e depois os óculos sobre a lareira. Deve ter sido a emoção de ter um convidado tão agradável depois de tanto tempo.

― Onde ele está, Rachel? O que fez com ele?

A ruiva calou a mulher novamente, com algum trabalho, e acendeu duas velas, criando uma fraca luz ao lado da historiadora. Sydney piscou algumas vezes e conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de Rachel colocando o isqueiro no bolso do casaco. As duas estavam no que parecia um cômodo sem janelas ou móveis, apenas uma diminuta mesa de madeira, sobre a qual estava aceso o pequeno candelabro de metal para duas velas. O quarto era exíguo; Rachel deu dois passos para o lado, e Sydney viu uma cama no canto mais escuro do cômodo. A morena sentiu o ar fugindo ao reconhecer que havia uma pessoa deitada nela, de lado, e demorou a aceitar que era seu assistente, dormindo ou inconsciente. O homem tinha uma manta leve o cobrindo até o peito. Rachel caminhou até lá e passou a mão sobre seus cabelos.

― É uma pena vocês não poderem conversar, mas Nigel estava muito agitado e eu tive que acalmá-lo. Ele ficou repetindo que você viria, independentemente do que eu fizesse... e ele estava certo – a ruiva alisou o rosto do homem. ― Mas não importa, ela só veio nos visitar, isso não deve afetar nossa rotina, querido – disse baixinho e retirou o cobertor de cima dele.

A morena viu que o inglês tinha as mãos afiveladas juntas à lateral da cama... maca... o peito e os tornozelos também, e ele estava vestindo algo parecido com um pijama; Rachel afrouxou as bandas das cintas, que eram de couro, idênticas àquelas usadas em hospitais. A ruiva abriu os botões da camisa do pijama dele, e Sydney viu que faixas de gaze cobriam quase todo o torso do homem. A historiadora forçou suas próprias amarras inconscientemente: o que aquela mulher havia feito ao inglês?

A tradutora desenrolou a gaze cuidadosamente. Sydney viu vários cortes espalhados pelo peito do assistente; sangue subiu à sua cabeça, e ela começou a se agitar e tentar gritar, mas estava presa rigidamente à parede, não havendo correntes ou espaço para se soltar ou fazer barulho, apenas os mesmos tipos de ligaduras com fivelas. Rachel balançou a cabeça: ― Você só vai se machucar fazendo isso. Nigel também foi teimoso – e levantou um dos braços do inglês, mostrando o horrível hematoma em seu pulso. Sydney queria saltar dali e acabar com aquela ruiva. Como ela se atrevera a fazer aquilo com Nigel? Como? O que ele fez para provocar isso?

A morena continuou tentando se debater, mas não estava alcançando qualquer resultado. Viu que Rachel estava concentrada começando a banhar o inglês com lenços umedecidos que ela retirou do chão ao lado da maca, então tentou alcançar as fivelas de seus pulsos com as pontas dos dedos. Ela quase conseguia alcançá-las, mas era só isso. Viu que Rachel retirou as calças do homem, e enxergou o joelho direito de Nigel envolto por uma tala cuidadosamente preparada; os tornozelos do inglês estavam no mesmo estado que seus pulsos, completamente roxos e com a pele rompida em vários lugares. A ruiva continuou com o banho, e Sydney forçou a atenção para suas amarras, ela tinha que tirar os dois dali!

Rachel era rápida, como se já tivesse prática em tratar ferimentos. Trocou as bandagens do inglês serenamente e vestiu-lhe outro par de pijamas, que também estavam aguardando no chão. Em vez de prendê-lo novamente à cama, ela esticou a mão debaixo desta e dali puxou uma cadeira de rodas. Desdobrou a cadeira e, com destreza, ajeitou o corpo apático do homem de forma que ficasse sentado. Apanhou as roupas e lenços usados segurando-os debaixo de um dos braços, começou a empurrar a cadeira e parou perto de Sydney:

― Teremos que nos retirar. Já havíamos combinado um jantar especial. Sei que vai entender, Sydney – e sorriu quando a caçadora retornou a menear-se. A ruiva não se importou com as reações da historiadora, apenas estendeu o braço, e Sydney descobriu que ali ficava uma porta. Quando a abertura foi escancarada, a claridade preencheu o pequeno ambiente e atordoou a morena por um segundo. Rachel saiu do quarto empurrando a cadeira e fechou a porta logo atrás de si, antes que a caçadora pudesse avaliar o que havia do lado de fora. Sydney aquietou-se e se esforçou, mas ouviu pouca coisa. As paredes do quarto pareciam preparadas para abafar qualquer som.

.

O que pareceram horas se passaram, as velas se apagaram, até que a porta foi aberta novamente. Os olhos sensíveis de Sydney não lhe deixaram distinguir muito do que havia além do quarto, mas desta vez ela conseguiu assimilar a cor das paredes, que pareciam ser as mesmas da casa de Rachel. As costas da ruiva surgiram na porta, puxando a cadeira de rodas, e Sydney ouviu grunhidos abafados. Nigel estava agitado na cadeira, mas seus pulsos e suas pernas estavam presos a essa por fivelas.

― Você não aprende! Terei que castigá-lo novamente? – resmungou Rachel. A ruiva levou a cadeira até a cama, deixando Nigel ficar de frente para a caçadora. Ele estava amordaçado com um pedaço de pano amarrado sobre sua boca, e havia sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Ele arregalou os olhos ao enxergar a mulher presa à parede, e se contorceu ainda mais; Rachel fez força segurando a cadeira, ou esta iria virar. A ruiva esticou uma das mãos em direção à mesa onde estava o candelabro e abriu uma gaveta. Nigel continuou sacolejando, e ela teve que voltar a segurar a cadeira com as duas mãos.

Nesse momento, os três ouviram a campainha tocando. Estavam mesmo na casa de Rachel, foi o que Sydney concluiu, e tentou gritar. A morena ouviu Nigel fazer o mesmo e se debater com mais força. Rachel desistiu de tentar alcançar a gaveta quando o homem conseguiu afastar um pedaço da mordaça e soltar algo parecido com um grito de ajuda. A campainha tocou novamente, seguida de algumas batidas. Mas antes de Nigel conseguir gritar mais uma vez, a ruiva enlaçou sua garganta com um dos braços e apertou, imobilizando-o ao mesmo tempo em que o impedia de respirar. Sydney usou toda a força para se soltar e fazer barulho, mas foi impossível se desvencilhar, e ela ouviu a campainha tocar mais uma vez enquanto Rachel sufocava Nigel.

― Já estou indo! – a ruiva gritou. O inglês foi parando de se retorcer aos poucos, e por entre lágrimas, Sydney o viu deixar de se mover. ― Já vou! – gritou Rachel e finalmente soltou o homem. A cabeça dele pendeu para o lado, e a mulher alcançou a gaveta, retirando de dentro dela uma seringa. Sem cerimônia, aplicou o conteúdo no pescoço do inglês, ajeitou-lhe a mordaça e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Sydney tentou soltar um grito de frustração, mas a mordaça era muito eficaz; de volta à escuridão, ela implorou a Deus que fosse a polícia na porta, pronta para revistar a casa toda.

.

Permaneceram no escuro, os dois colegas. A mente de Sydney viajava incessantemente, visualizando as possibilidades de fuga, mas todas elas exigiam que se soltasse primeiro das ataduras. Nesse tempo, ela ouviu Nigel começar a se mover e tentou fazer barulho para chamar a atenção dele.

A porta se abriu logo em seguida. Sydney piscou algumas vezes, e o inglês pareceu se esforçar para levantar a cabeça. Rachel parou de pé, em frente à caçadora:

― Você disse a alguém que viria para a minha casa? – Sydney sorriu para a mulher da melhor maneira que conseguiu, tentando se mostrar superior, mesmo amarrada daquela forma. Rachel suspirou: ― Não importa, porque eu já havia me livrado do seu carro. Agora pensam que você saiu por aí à procura do assistente. Vieram me pedir ajuda, sabia? – ela encarou Nigel: ― Estou satisfeita, embora vocês dois tenham me dado tanto trabalho. Principalmente você, seu sapeca! – o homem olhou para as duas, com olhos pesados. Ele virou o rosto para o lado, mexeu de leve as mãos e pareceu tentar se esticar na cadeira; sua cabeça pendeu para trás, e ele respirou profundamente por algumas vezes. O que aquela maluca havia dado para ele? A morena ousou safanões para romper as fivelas.

Rachel andou devagar até a pequena mesa. Sydney a viu tirar da gaveta uma pequena caixa escura, com o nome Roger gravado em uma das laterais; a ruiva abriu o estojo com cuidado e retirou dali um bisturi. Sydney viu os outros instrumentos médicos, que deviam ter pertencido ao seu falecido amigo, dentro da caixinha e abafou o pavor que a preencheu. Rachel deixou a caixa aberta sobre a mesa, e atrás dela, Nigel continuava lânguido, parecendo completamente desorientado. Ele demorou alguns segundos até encarar Sydney novamente, com o olhar sonolento.

A ruiva marchou até a porta e a fechou, devagar. O ambiente foi preenchido por uma luminosidade carmesim, e a caçadora viu Rachel meditando de olhos fechados, com a mão sobre um interruptor que não parecia estar ali antes, na parede perto da saída. A morena tentou apontar para a mesa com a cabeça, havia mais instrumentos e alguns vidros na caixa, se Nigel conseguisse usá-los, poderia cortar as presilhas de alguma forma. Já era um começo. Sydney o viu encarar letargicamente a mesa. Isso! Isso! Um pouco mais e a caixa estaria ao seu alcance, mas ele deveria tentar se mover na cadeira.

Ele intentou mexer os braços de novo, aparentando ainda não compreender a situação. Seja lá o que Rachel havia lhe dado, estava impedindo-o de raciocinar. Sydney começou a se mover novamente, indicando as ferramentas sobre a mesa. Então a ruiva surgiu à sua frente, surpreendendo-a, e sorriu; os dentes brancos brilhando estranhamente pela coloração avermelhada da luz. Ela levantou o bisturi e o admirou, aproximou o objeto do rosto da morena e a fez sentir o metal frio contra sua bochecha. A caçadora continuou encarando a outra mulher firmemente, e concluiu que ela estava usando as costas do instrumento, pois não sentiu dor.

― Não se preocupe, eu não vou cortá-la. Este aqui é de Nigel, apenas – sorriu com satisfação ao ver a caçadora arregalar os olhos involuntariamente. Voltou para o lado da mesa e retirou mais duas velas da gaveta, reacendendo o candelabro. ― Preste atenção! – disse, e virou-se para a cadeira de Nigel. Sydney sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto a mulher se certificava que as fivelas da cadeira estavam bem firmes.

Rachel apertou mais a mordaça dele e puxou os cabelos da parte de trás da cabeça do inglês, fazendo-o virar o rosto para cima e encará-la. Ela acariciou o contorno do maxilar do homem com o bisturi. Sydney cerrou os punhos quando a mulher brincou com a lâmina perigosamente sobre a garganta dele. ― Meu bem, você não está sendo um bom menino – ela beijou sua bochecha. Abaixou-se mais ao lado da cadeira, sem soltar o cabelo dele, virando seu rosto para continuá-la encarando. Nigel não estava se debatendo, apenas a observou enquanto ela se debruçou e beijou sua boca por cima da mordaça ensanguentada. A ruiva se demorou um momento antes de voltar a falar:

― Eu queria fazer outra coisa hoje, mas Sydney quis se juntar a nós – fitou-o demoradamente nos olhos: ― Eu já havia lhe pedido que não se envolvesse mais com ela, mas você é tão teimoso! Não entende que eu me sinto insegura com ela ao seu redor? – murmurou esta última parte, e Sydney percebeu a raiva crescendo em cada palavra de Rachel: ― Eu sei o que pretende fazer... Agora que ela está aqui, você vai me trair e fugir com ela, não vai?... – sussurrou.

A mulher se levantou inesperadamente e deu um tabefe no rosto dele, tão forte que o fez virar para o outro lado.

― Você é como os outros! – gritou, e puxou o cabelo dele para ficarem cara a cara novamente: ― Mas eu não vou deixar! Você vai ficar comigo! Será meu para sempre! – soltou-o e apanhou o candelabro que estava sobre a mesa, colocando-o no chão, perto dos dois. Remangou o tecido do braço direito do pijama do homem e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Ela esticou a mão que segurava o bisturi e começou a aquecer a lâmina da ferramenta na chama das velas. Sydney controlou o pânico e tentou se concentrar em se soltar daquelas presilhas. Aquela desgraçada estava pretendendo queimar Nigel!

Rachel segurou o braço dele com a mão livre: ― Não se preocupe, meu bem. Ela não vai nos separar. Eu vou marcá-lo, e você será só meu – beijou-lhe novamente a bochecha. ― Enquanto você viver, quero que pense apenas em mim, meu amor. Isso irá lembrá-lo – disse e trouxe o bisturi, apertando a ponta ardente do objeto sobre o antebraço direito do homem. Sydney ouviu seu urro sufocado pela mordaça e tentou olhar para o lado, mas não conseguiu; seus olhos permaneceram vidrados enquanto a mulher queimava e cortava a pele do inglês com a navalha quente. A morena sentiu o estômago comprimir e o sangue escorrer por seus braços enquanto fazia força para tentar sair dali e destruir aquele monstro que estava torturando seu amigo. Ele continuou tentando gritar em agonia e se debater, e a outra mulher permaneceu concentrada em espalhar queimaduras por seu braço, reaquecendo a lâmina enegrecida várias vezes durante o lento processo.

A ruiva finalmente afastou o bisturi. O homem continuou ofegante, o suor brilhando em sua testa e as lágrimas em sua face. A morena imobilizada protestava que a outra cessasse aquele terror, quando Rachel pareceu ter uma ideia: ― Então, meu bem. Vamos fazer o mesmo com Sydney? – ele balançou a cabeça, de forma negativa. ― Mas desta vez, eu não escreverei meu nome – a historiadora perdeu o fôlego por um segundo horrorizada. A ruiva havia escrito seu nome no braço dele! Como era capaz de algo assim? Aquela não era Rachel, não podia ser a mesma pessoa!

A dama de cabelos vermelhos ficou de pé e acercou-se da caçadora, com um olhar sombrio: ― Se ela não tiver mais esse rosto lindo, você não vai querer olhar para ela, querido. Você vai aprender a não ter olhos para outra mulher... – e direcionou a lâmina para a face da morena. Sydney encarou o objeto se aproximando, mas este parou na metade do caminho, quando barulhos e gemidos ocuparam a sala. Rachel voltou-se, e Nigel estava se debatendo na cadeira, ele balançava a cabeça, tentava gritar, e seus olhos lacrimejantes imploravam à ruiva. A mulher ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando o pedido dele com o semblante transtornado.

Então a ruiva berrou, por entre os dentes: ― Temos um futuro maravilhoso pela frente. Você pretende estragar tudo por causa dela? – o homem prosseguiu com a cabeça baixa, respirando pesadamente, mas não desviou o olhar. Ela deu dois passos na direção dele e ergueu o braço, empunhando o bisturi, a ponta da navalha tremendo com sua fúria. A voz da morena soou abafada e inútil, e os dois à sua frente continuaram se entreolhando até que a mulher arremessou o bisturi com força sobre a mesa, pegou o candelabro do chão, ficou de frente para a cadeira e balançou-o com ímpeto, fazendo as velas se desprenderem e apagarem, acertando violentamente no joelho direito de Nigel. Ele ganiu fechando os olhos, e a perna da calça começou a escurecer em uma velocidade absurda, com o que deveria ser sangue.

― Oh, seu ferimento! Eu fui descuidada – aquele era o joelho já machucado e enfaixado, mas Rachel não se preocupou e bateu na ferida mais uma vez, odiosamente: ― Não pense que irá me deixar por ela! – acertou no lado esquerdo do rosto dele e voltou a bater na mesma perna. ― Jamais vai acontecer! – gritou. Ele tentou encolher-se entre os golpes, arquejando forte e de forma descompassada. Rachel parou.

Ela voltou para a mesa e acalmou-se, depositando ali o candelabro: ― Já chega – disse, realinhando as roupas; posicionou-se atrás da cadeira e falou com desprezo, em direção à caçadora: ― Hoje, vai dormir comigo! – e empurrou o inglês sangrando para fora do quarto, apagando a luz e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sydney soltou o soluço que torcia sua garganta, e seu corpo começou a tremer. O rosto começou a inundar, e ela esganou as cintas em seus pulsos, desatando a chorar descontroladamente, sozinha na escuridão. Odiou-se, odiou a tudo e continuou alternando entre prantos e bramidos, se debatendo furiosamente, até perder a noção do que estava fazendo, possuída por aquele ódio desesperador.


	4. O amor será domado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção: Esta história contém rapto, descrição de tortura e uso não consensual de sedativos.

Após as tentativas frustradas de se soltar, Sydney já estava com as pernas cansadas, os pulsos e os tornozelos destroçados, e soltar o peso do corpo totalmente sobre a cinta que prendia seu tronco à parede era desconfortável demais. Muito tempo se passou. Os olhos da caçadora, inchados pelo choro, começavam a querer se fechar. No alento de se manter acordada, mas descansar as pernas, o sono e o cansaço acabaram se apoderando da morena. Sonhos começaram a se misturar com a obscura realidade, e foi aí que a porta do quarto voltou a ser escancarada sem qualquer aviso, fazendo Sydney despertar completamente em um sobressalto.

A forte claridade provinda da abertura denunciava que era dia, e a vã esperança de que fosse uma alma abençoada que estivesse ali para resgatá-los despedaçou-se quando a mulher viu Rachel empurrando a conhecida cadeira de rodas para dentro da sala escura. Sydney forçou a vista, tentando distinguir em que estado Nigel se encontrava. Sentiu as feridas em seus pulsos ameaçarem sangrar novamente, pois a raiva a fez voltar a testar as faixas. Ele estava... Sydney nem encontrava palavras. Ver o homem alegre, sempre impecável, daquela forma deplorável a enchia de raiva e aflição. Ele estava com um pijama diferente do da noite anterior, e esse já estava sujo de sangue em vários lugares. Seus cabelos desalinhados escondiam parte do enorme hematoma que tingia praticamente todo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto com uma coloração escura e arroxeada. Ele ainda estava amordaçado, e seus olhos normalmente atentos e gentis miravam o nada, desfocados e sem vida. Sua cabeça balançava, conforme Rachel o empurrava para perto da cama. Ela o havia drogado novamente.

A ruiva soltou as fivelas de seus pulsos e tornozelos e o passou para a cama, com a rapidez de quem já estava acostumada àquilo. Ela o deitou de lado, com o rosto virado para a parede, de modo que ele não encarasse Sydney. Quando se afastou para puxar a pequena manta e o cobrir, Sydney viu que Nigel tinha feridas nas costas, que haviam sangrado por debaixo da roupa. As manchas não pareciam preocupar Rachel nem um pouco; ela passou as amarras para o outro lado do leito e prendeu o inglês. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, beijou a lateral de sua testa e suspirou pesadamente.

A imagem terrível daquela mulher ali, ao lado de seu amigo, capaz de torturá-lo daquela maneira e continuar impune fez a ira de Sydney crescer ainda mais. A caçadora nunca se perdoaria por ter sido apanhada e estar permitindo a Rachel fazer aquelas coisas horríveis a ele. O cheiro de sangue no quarto aumentou consideravelmente, e Sydney já não sabia se era por Nigel ou por suas próprias feridas se abrindo contra as fivelas de seus braços e pernas. Rachel caminhou devagar e encarou a morena; não parecia estar muito feliz naquele momento.

― Terei que decidir o que fazer com você... – disse pensativa. Virou o rosto para Nigel: ― Ele está exigindo mais esforço do que eu pensava. Por que ele não cede? – encarou a caçadora: ― Me diga, Sydney. O que faz com os homens para deixá-los apaixonados por você? Eu também sou bonita, sou culta, bem sucedida e amigável. Por que ele se nega a me aceitar e me amar?

Sydney espantou-se quando a ruiva esticou os braços e retirou sua mordaça. Estava com a boca dormente e a garganta seca de ter sido amordaçada por tanto tempo: ― Precisa nos soltar, Rachel... – respondeu com a voz crepitando. A outra não disse nada. ― Por que está fazendo isso?

― Você não entenderia – a ruiva falou, baixando o olhar. ― Você é a incrível Sydney Fox. Tem admiradores em cada parte do planeta, e ainda assim não se apega a ninguém. Você tem todos aos seus pés, e mesmo assim não precisa deles. Eu preciso. Tenho que ter alguém comigo, que me ame e me faça feliz.

― Como alguém pode te amar se você os trata dessa forma, Rachel? Olhe para esta sala, está coberta com o sangue da pessoa que você quer conquistar – Rachel olhou para Nigel. ― Você tem que soltá-lo, por favor... Se continuar assim, ele vai morrer...

Rachel permaneceu olhando o homem na cama por mais um instante. ― Eles nunca ficam por vontade própria – respondeu. Sydney ficou quieta. ― Eu tenho que mostrar o que acontece se eles se forem. Eu tenho que ser dura para que eles compreendam.

― Está errada! Tem que nos soltar... – Sydney foi interrompida pela ruiva, que começou a rir:

― E você? Está totalmente incapaz agora, Sydney. O que acha disso? Qual é a sensação de ver aquele por quem você se importa escapando de seus dedos sem poder fazer nada? É horrível, não é? Pois saiba que eu também serei feliz desta vez, Sydney. Eu e meu verdadeiro amor!

― Como pode torturá-lo assim e ainda falar de felicidade? Não vê o que está fazendo?

Rachel encarou a outra mulher, séria: ― Eu sei o que está tentando fazer. Mas Nigel não vai voltar para suas garras. Você não o terá!

― Nos solte agora, Rachel! – a ruiva aproximou-se e começou a ajeitar a mordaça novamente. Sydney balançou a cabeça e reclamou o mais alto que pôde, mas foi logo calada mais uma vez pelo trapo improvisado.

― Chegará o momento em que eu me livrarei de você, minha amiga. Eu sei que está tentando roubar este homem de mim, e não terei piedade ou consideração. Agradeça por ainda estar no mesmo quarto que ele! – a ruiva deu meia volta e escancarou a porta, saindo do quarto.

Rachel deixara a passagem aberta desta vez, pelo menos Sydney não estava no escuro total. A luz que entrava no quarto permitiu-lhe ocasião para analisar com detalhes todos os cantos do pequeno aposento. Olhou para Nigel, que continuava imóvel na cama, sua respiração era quase imperceptível, mas estava lá. Sydney respirou fundo, obrigando-se a acalmar as ideias agora que podia realmente estudar o ambiente sem a imagem do amigo sofrendo alguma tortura à sua frente.

As paredes eram escuras. Não havia sinal de janelas ou de outras portas, apenas a lâmpada rubra, solitária no centro do teto. A mesa que ficava encostada na parede ao lado de Sydney não era grande; sobre ela estava o candelabro que Rachel havia usado anteriormente. Do lado desse, permanecia a caixa aberta, onde Rachel guardava os instrumentos médicos. O bisturi continuava no canto da mesa, perto da gaveta entreaberta. Não havia mais nada no quarto além da cama alta de metal, mais certamente uma maca, e a cadeira de rodas agora dobrada debaixo dessa. Sydney voltou a atenção para suas próprias ataduras. Seus tornozelos e braços estavam presos da mesma forma, esticados e separados. Era muito fácil perder o tato das mãos daquela forma, e os membros doíam incrivelmente. As cintas possuíam fivelas, mas Sydney não conseguia alcançá-las com as pontas dos dedos, já havia tentado fazer aquilo. E o mais importante: não era para estarem ali. O material das bandas estava preso diretamente ao cimento, sem correntes ou placas de metal, apenas a parede e o parafuso no couro das faixas, que Sydney considerou já estarem se desgastando provavelmente com a ajuda de sua luta na noite anterior; se continuasse forçando o suficiente, um dos dois cederia. Deveria se concentrar em uma das mãos; Rachel poderia chegar a qualquer momento ou resolver simplesmente dar a ela uma dose do que estava dando a Nigel, então tinha que fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

.

Sydney estava concentrada já há algum tempo na tarefa de mexer o braço direito ritmicamente, mesmo com a dor de tê-lo esfolado e esticado para cima. Subitamente, ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando na casa. Prestou atenção e ouviu o som alto de pegadas se aproximando, como se alguém estivesse subindo uma escada. Rachel invadiu o quarto, furiosa, com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ela correu para a mesa, depositou a bandeja e alcançou a caixinha aberta, retirando desta um pequeno frasco. Pegou outro quase idêntico do bolso do casaco e os comparou: os conteúdos já estavam pela metade. Bufou irritada e olhou para Nigel. Sydney apenas a observou enquanto ela parecia considerar um pouco e guardar os dois vidros de volta no estojo escuro. Ela caminhou até a cama e sentou-se aos pés desta. Acariciou as pernas do inglês amorosamente, e ele reagiu. Nigel moveu-se um pouco, sem mudar de posição, e Sydney ouviu o barulho do metal da cama tocando nas fivelas das amarras. Ele mexeu a cabeça, mas continuou virado para a parede.

― Já acordou, meu amor? Eu preparei seu almoço.

Sydney considerou se ela realmente estava alimentando o inglês quando mencionava as refeições. Havia a chance que não, ele se afigurava pálido e frágil. Ela calculou há quanto tempo estavam ali. Ele já havia ficado um dia inteiro com Rachel antes de Sydney chegar, e depois disso, pelo menos mais um dia. A morena estava morrendo de sede, esperava que Rachel estivesse ao menos dando água para o assistente.

A ruiva levantou-se e mexeu em uma das laterais da cama, e metade do colchão se elevou, fazendo Nigel ficar praticamente sentado, com as costas apoiadas. Ele permanecia amarrado ao lado da cama. Rachel puxou a cadeira de baixo da maca e buscou a bandeja na mesa, onde havia um prato de sopa. Sentou-se na cadeira perto do homem e com uma das mãos afrouxou a mordaça do inglês. Ele a encarou, parecendo cansado, então olhou para Sydney:

― V... você vai... soltá-la? – perguntou devagar, com a voz fraca.

― Não vamos falar sobre isso. Trouxe um almoço delicioso, coma – a ruiva disse, e levou uma colher de sopa à boca dele.

Ele virou o rosto de forma mínima, mas o suficiente para não aceitar a comida: ― ... Solte-nos.

― Meu amor, não fale assim. Beba a sopa – e a mulher insistiu com a colherada. Ele movimentou o rosto encarando-a da maneira mais firme que seu estado aturdido permitia:

― Solte-nos. Agora.

Ela devolveu a colher ao prato e abaixou a cabeça: ― Por que faz isso? Eu preparei tudo para você, e mesmo assim só se importa com ela e sobre ir embora!

Ele apertou os lábios levemente, e suavizou o olhar: ― ... Desculpe. Eu... não quis te irritar.

A mulher voltou a erguer o rosto e serviu outra colherada de sopa, com um pequeno sorriso: ― Tudo bem. Beba – disse ela.

Nigel olhou para a comida e tentou ajeitar-se, fazendo barulho novamente com suas presilhas: ― Está escuro aqui, podemos comer na sala? – a ruiva apenas o encarou, sem se alterar. ― Poderemos... conversar a sós. É mais agradável – ele explicou.

― Não. Você fez barulho quando estava lá. Não posso alarmar os vizinhos de novo – ela disse séria.

Ele observou a maca: ― Então pode me soltar? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele a mirou, dizendo de maneira doce: ― Só um pouco? Meus pulsos estão doendo.

Ela largou a colher no prato desanimada: ― Eu disse que isso aconteceria, não devia ter se debatido – ela ficou quieta alguns instantes, e pegou a colher novamente, resoluta: ― Você não vai sair daí.

Nigel espiou Sydney rapidamente, e continuou em um tom gentil: ― E quanto a ela? Não pode soltá-la? – a expressão da ruiva ficou mais dura, e ele completou: ― É que nós brigamos no outro dia.

Rachel abandonou o interesse na comida, encarou a outra mulher de soslaio e olhou para o homem. Nigel viu que havia conseguido a atenção dela, e continuou: ― Foi por sua causa. Eu disse que queria ver você de novo, mas ela não acreditou que nós dois podemos ficar juntos – continuou de maneira animada: ― Mas nós podemos. Sydney não vai interferir. Se soltá-la, ela irá embora, e nós dois poderemos ficar aqui, a sós... Podemos ter aquele jantar que você queria, poderemos fazer tudo o que você quiser.

Rachel acariciou o rosto dele com uma das mãos, o olhar sonhador: ― Meu amor, como eu esperei para ouvir isso – ele sorriu, mas ela falou: ― Só que você não entende, Sydney quer te roubar de mim. Terei que dar um jeito nela para podermos ser felizes.

― Não precisa. Apenas a solte e mande-a embora. Eu estou aqui, já estamos juntos.

A ruiva continuou admirando o rosto machucado do inglês: ― Ela te enfeitiçou. Mas eu irei te libertar – declarou, arrancando a esperança dos olhos dele. ― Você ainda vai me amar de verdade, e agradecerá por tudo isso.

― E-eu já estou livre. Pode me soltar, ficaremos bem – Sydney percebeu que a conversa não iria mais tirá-los dali. E a ponta de desespero na voz de Nigel denunciou que ele havia chegado àquela mesma conclusão.

― Eu não irei te soltar. E não soltarei Sydney, ela quer arruinar nosso relacionamento, terei que puni-la.

Ele ofegou ruidosamente: ― Eu quero sair daqui... Por favor, me solte, Rachel – ela apenas balançou a cabeça, com o sorriso plácido no rosto. Ele ameaçou se debater: ― Nos solte! Tem que nos soltar!

Rachel levantou-se e largou o prato sobre a mesa, apanhou uma seringa da gaveta junto com um dos frascos que havia colocado na caixinha. Nigel soube o que aconteceria, e começou a berrar: ― SOCORRO! PRECISAMOS DE AJUDA! – a mulher encheu o aparelho com o líquido transparente e voltou para o lado dele. ― ESTAMOS PRESOS! SOCORRO! – o inglês gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, apavorado, só que sua voz estava rouca; ao mesmo tempo, tentava espernear e se contorcer na cama. Rachel pegou seu braço, mas não conseguiu segurá-lo, então ela pôs a seringa no bolso, dobrou a cadeira de rodas e a arrojou com toda a força sobre o homem.

Sydney quase engasgou tentando gritar. A ruiva aproveitou enquanto Nigel estava zonzo pelo golpe, que o atingira em cheio na cabeça, e o segurou, aplicando parte do conteúdo da seringa em seu pescoço. Ele se moveu algumas vezes, mas perdeu a consciência rapidamente.

Rachel, então, jogou a seringa no chão: ― Droga! – ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirou devagar, recompondo-se, e ajeitou suas roupas. Sydney analisou o amigo, que estava com o rosto levemente virado para o lado oposto, havia um pouco de sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça por cima do olho direito e da bochecha. Rachel apanhou a cadeira de rodas, preparou o dispositivo e ajeitou Nigel sobre esse. Ela saiu do quarto, levando a bandeja do almoço e o homem inconsciente consigo.

Sozinha, a caçadora resumiu-se a forçar novamente a presilha de seu braço direito, para se soltar, como que em transe, voluntariamente ignorando os pensamentos sobre seu amigo para que conseguisse continuar. A cor de seus olhos estava ainda mais escura, sem espaço neles para nada além do furor de sua determinação. Ela se soltaria, definitivamente, e da próxima vez que Rachel entrasse no quarto, a ruiva teria uma surpresa.


	5. O amor cria rivais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção: Esta história contém rapto, descrição de tortura e uso não consensual de sedativos.

Seu braço direito doía, e seu pulso mais ainda; mesmo assim, Sydney continuou forçando a presilha sem cessar. A luz do lado de fora da porta do quarto começou a diminuir significativamente. Já devia estar anoitecendo, e Rachel não havia voltado para o quarto. O que ela estava fazendo com o inglês? Sydney rezou para que não fosse o que ela estava pensando, mas já havia descoberto da pior forma que daquela ruiva poderia se esperar tu... Olhou para cima: havia soltado! A parte da cinta que estava presa ao parafuso no cimento havia arrebentado! Sydney mal acreditou, então ouviu o barulho perto da porta. Droga! – maldisse em pensamento; não conseguiria soltar as outras fivelas a tempo.

Manteve o braço na posição, como se ainda estivesse preso. Rachel entrou no quarto empurrando a cadeira com Nigel. Ele estava com o cabelo molhado e vestia outro pijama. Sua testa estava inchada do lado direito, mas não havia sangue em sua mordaça ou suas roupas. O inglês retorcia os braços furiosamente. Rachel parou no meio do caminho, com os dois de frente para Sydney, e segurou os cabelos dele com uma das mãos. Aproximou-se do rosto do homem, beijou sua bochecha esquerda, perto dos hematomas, e seguiu beijando seu rosto até o pescoço. Nigel cerrou os olhos um instante e tentou se afastar, mas a ruiva puxava-lhe os cabelos com força. Ela olhou para Sydney, sorrindo, abaixou-se e mordeu com gana o pescoço dele, onde havia beijado antes. O assistente tentou gritar através da mordaça. Sydney não conseguiu se manter imóvel e mexeu o braço que estava solto, buscando libertar a outra mão; mas Rachel soltou o inglês e levantou-se. A caçadora voltou o braço à posição rapidamente, com angústia, não havia conseguido se soltar, ainda.

― Cheiroso – disse a ruiva ao inglês, sorrindo ainda mais, e voltou a empurrá-lo para a cama. Sydney olhou para o rosto dele e viu o olhar intenso que Nigel lhe lançava. Ele havia visto! Ele sabia que ela conseguira soltar uma das mãos. Rachel aproveitou que ele não estava lutando por um segundo e alcançou a caixa, preparando uma seringa com as drogas. Nigel imediatamente começou a se sacudir no assento e fazer o máximo de barulho que conseguia. A ruiva correu e segurou a cadeira com firmeza. Sydney aproveitou a distração que o amigo estava causando e começou a soltar o outro braço. Nigel conseguiu balançar tanto a cadeira, que Rachel resolveu enlaçar o seu pescoço como havia feito anteriormente, para sufocá-lo. Desta vez, antes que ela conseguisse fazê-lo, Nigel jogou a cabeça para trás brutamente e acertou o rosto da ruiva. Ela gritou, deixando a seringa cair no chão, e deu dois passos para trás, segurando o nariz. A cadeira de Nigel virou com os movimentos bruscos.

Sydney seguiu desafivelando o torso e os tornozelos. O inglês caiu de lado, ainda amarrado, e quando ia retomar o fôlego que havia fugido com o tombo, sentiu o impacto forte em seu estômago. Rachel segurava a face ensanguentada e inaugurou uma série de chutes no homem ao chão: ― Olhe. O que. Fez. Comigo! – disse cada palavra acompanhada de um golpe. Ela se abaixou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos manchadas: ― Por que me obriga a te machucar assim? – perguntou ao inglês quase inconsciente. Ele entreabriu os olhos, e Rachel viu seu olhar desviar por sobre seu ombro. Ela soltou o homem e virou-se com rapidez, mas sentiu seu rosto retroceder violentamente antes que pudesse bloquear o soco certeiro de Sydney.

― Afaste-se dele, sua vadia! – ameaçou a caçadora, livre da mordaça e das amarras.

Rachel retomou o equilíbrio rapidamente e se pôs entre Nigel e a morena, pronta para o desafio: ― Você conseguiu se soltar sozinha. Meus parabéns!

― Devia ter me drogado, como fez com ele.

― Os sedativos estavam acabando – Rachel confessou e atacou. Lançou dois socos em direção ao rosto da caçadora, mas esta desviou dos golpes e girou, acertando um chute no tronco da ruiva. Rachel foi lançada para o lado e bateu na parede do pequeno quarto, virando a mesa e caindo no chão. Sydney aproximou-se:

― Acabou, Rachel!

A mulher fitou Sydney, com os punhos cerrados. Lançou um olhar para Nigel e sorriu maliciosamente: ― Tem razão. Ele se foi!

Sydney sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e virou para o lado. O inglês continuava imóvel, amarrado à cadeira. O sangue que escorria de seu nariz já estava formando uma poça ao lado de seu rosto. Quando a morena percebeu seu descuido, viu Rachel avançando em sua direção empunhando algo. Era o bisturi? Não havia tempo para desviar, então a caçadora bloqueou o golpe com o antebraço. Sentiu a dor aguda e empurrou a outra mulher para longe, em um chute com a sola do pé. Apertou o braço, mas não havia muito sangue. Rachel começou a rir e mostrou a seringa vazia em sua mão.

― O quê? – a visão de Sydney começou a turvar.

Rachel largou o aparelho: ― Nunca imaginei que jogar isto no chão me seria tão útil.

Sydney esfregou os olhos e lutou para ficar de pé, mas a droga era mais forte. A ruiva se aproximou dela, pisando sobre os cacos dos vidros de sedativo espalhados pelo chão. Sydney tentou socá-la. Rachel desviou do golpe facilmente e devolveu o soco no rosto da morena. Esta perdeu o equilíbrio e apoiou-se sobre um dos joelhos.

― É uma pena não ter sido suficiente para deixá-la inconsciente, contudo. Eu estava preparando um castigo especial para você – a ruiva comentou e chutou o peito da caçadora. Sydney não conseguiu desviar e caiu no chão desnorteada e com dor. ― Eu sempre te admirei, Sydney. Mas você tem a mania terrível de conquistar todos os homens que eu amo – a outra mulher chutou o estômago da morena, que estava tentando se levantar.

Nigel abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Ele forçou a visão a retomar o foco e enxergou Sydney no chão, sendo chutada perto da porta. O homem experimentou se mover, mas estava amarrado à cadeira de rodas tombada. Olhou em volta: a caixa de instrumentos de Rachel estava caída logo adiante e havia vários cacos de vidro minúsculos mais ao longe. Mas... perto dele, estava o bisturi.

Sydney tentou se apoiar na parede para levantar, mas Rachel chutou seu joelho e ela caiu novamente. A ruiva riu alto, e Sydney girou uma das pernas, dando uma rasteira na rival. A mulher despencou no chão, batendo a cabeça. A morena conseguiu erguer-se e apoiou as costas no batente da porta. Rachel levantou-se furiosa: ― A brincadeira acabou – declarou, e começou a golpear a morena com tudo o que tinha.

Sydney não conseguiu se proteger de todos os golpes, e um chute acabou acertando seu rosto. Ela girou no ar, caindo no chão do lado de fora do quarto. Sentiu que havia apagado por alguns segundos e viu que estavam no segundo andar da casa de Rachel, mas antes de se recompor, a ruiva voltou a chutá-la novamente, em direção ao topo das escadas no final do corredor.

A caçadora tentava tossir e respirar entre os golpes da outra mulher, e segurou o pé de Rachel. Derrubou a ruiva no chão e jogou-se sobre ela, dando socos e joelhadas. Rachel tentou se defender, mas os golpes da caçadora, embora atordoados pela droga, eram muito fortes. A ruiva parou de se mexer, e Sydney suspirou, ainda se esforçando para manter o equilíbrio e restabelecer o oxigênio que precisava. Saiu de cima da outra mulher e sentou-se no chão, tentando compreender para qual lado ficava o quarto onde Nigel estava. Viu a porta aberta logo adiante:

― Nigel! – chamou com a língua arrastada, aproximando-se da parede, e tentou levantar. Então a morena sentiu o impacto em suas costas e caiu no chão com o peso de alguém sobre ela. Ouviu a risada de Rachel novamente enquanto a ruiva enlaçava seu pescoço com um dos braços e apertava com força, cortando o ar da caçadora. Sydney tentou se libertar, mas Rachel a prensou no chão, sufocando-a como fizera com Nigel. A ruiva riu com escárnio:

― Você não vai tirá-lo daqui! Ele é meu!

Sydney já estava perdendo as forças quando viu o borrão parecido com pernas, na frente das duas. Houve um barulho abafado e imediatamente Rachel soltou seu pescoço. Sydney tossiu e olhou para cima. Era Nigel, que mal conseguia parar de pé; ele estava com a cadeira de rodas dobrada nos braços.

― Isso dói, não é? – ele falou para a ruiva. Sydney olhou para trás e viu Rachel caída, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos. A mulher começou a levantar, devagar, mas Sydney não lhe deu tempo e a chutou do chão, com toda a força. Rachel tropeçou no primeiro degrau da escada e rolou até o outro andar. O barulho doente do corpo batendo sobre os degraus e do corrimão se quebrando ecoou na casa, até que tudo ficou em silêncio.

Sydney respirou fundo, da melhor maneira que conseguiu, e viu Nigel escorregar para o chão, escorado na parede. A caçadora ainda estava tonta e esticou o braço. O amigo segurou sua mão e a guiou até o seu lado:

― Como está? – ele perguntou de forma baixa, cansado.

― Já estive. Melhor – o peito da morena ainda doía quando ela respirava. Ela permaneceu sentada ao lado dele, e virou o rosto para inspecioná-lo. Ele estava abraçando o abdômen, e lágrimas corriam por seu semblante. Sydney passou os dedos sobre o rosto maltratado, ele pôs a mão sobre a dela e fechou os olhos:

― Syd... – mais lágrimas escaparam. Ela o puxou para perto e o abraçou. ― V-você está aqui... – ele disse entre soluços.

― Eu nunca te abandonaria – ela o deixou apertá-la contra si e chorar ainda mais. Sydney alisou de leve as costas do amigo, para não machucá-lo. ― Shh. Tudo vai ficar bem agora.


	6. O amor deixa marcas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atenção: Esta história contém rapto, descrição de tortura e uso não consensual de sedativos.

Sydney estava no corredor branco do hospital; as paredes claras refletiam um pouco da luz daquela manhã, que entrava pelas frestas e vidros das portas dos quartos daquele andar. A morena ajeitou a manga da blusa para cobrir as ataduras em seus punhos e voltou a falar com o médico à sua frente: ― Então o senhor acha que ele vai ficar bem.

― Sim. Os cortes mais profundos, nas costas, foram bem limpos e tratados. É muito provável que não deixem cicatrizes. Mas as queimaduras no antebraço exigirão um tratamento mais prolongado. O restante dos hematomas e dos ferimentos estará totalmente curado em algumas semanas. Os documentos para a alta já estão prontos, continuaremos o acompanhamento do tratamento com visitas semanais.

Sydney agradeceu ao doutor e despediu-se. Caminhou até a passagem entreaberta para o leito onde Nigel estava internado. O homem de terno ainda estava lá dentro, como se não tivesse qualquer noção de que o paciente não estava disposto ou à vontade com aquilo. A mulher observou os dois conversarem da porta. Tratava-se de um promotor, amigo de Roger dos tempos de faculdade, que descobrira o que Rachel confessara ter feito com o marido por meses antes de ele morrer sob seus cuidados cinco anos atrás.

― As fotos são impactantes, mas ainda assim o seu depoimento será imprescindível quando a levarmos ao tribunal.

Nigel concordou, abatido e sem paciência: ― O mesmo que eu falei à polícia: terá o meu depoimento, eu estarei lá.

― E sobre o que havíamos comentado, a acusação de abuso sexual pode aumentar a pena dela.

― Eu já disse que ela não abusou de mim dessa maneira.

O promotor remexeu os documentos em suas mãos: ― Mas sua colega mencionou que ela deu banho em você.

― Sim, ela me deu banho. Ela trocou meus curativos também, como se fosse uma enfermeira, não houve abuso sexual – passou a mão pelo pescoço, onde a mordida estava escondida sob as faixas de curativos e completou cabisbaixo: ― Acho que ela queria... irritar Sydney. Rachel tem ciúmes dela.

― O senhor tem certeza?

Os olhos verdes acusaram o promotor: ― É claro que eu tenho certeza! Olhe para mim, olhe o meu estado, você acha que eu não adoraria colocá-la atrás das grades pelo resto da vida? Acha que eu não quero que ela fique presa para sempre? Acontece que eu quero me libertar dessa história de uma vez. Eu quero... eu quero esquecer e seguir a minha vida...

Sydney avançou para dentro do quarto e os dois olharam para ela. O promotor ajeitou os documentos de volta em sua maleta: ― Tudo bem. Se lembrar de algum detalhe, por favor, me ligue – entregou um cartão ao inglês. Nigel aceitou o pequeno papel, largou-o acima dos outros que estavam sobre a cama e virou o rosto, suspirando pesadamente.

O promotor se foi. O assistente permaneceu sentado na cama pensativo, olhando o horizonte pela janela. Sydney aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira que o outro homem ocupara segundos antes. Ela viu que o inglês estava com a mão esquerda sobre as ataduras em seu antebraço, onde Rachel deixara sua marca mais cruel. Fitou os papéis sobre a maca ao lado dele, cheios de cópias das fotos de seus ferimentos que formavam o inquérito policial que o promotor estava acompanhando.

O inglês percebeu o que ela estava olhando e fechou a pasta rapidamente. Ela observou seu rosto, ainda manchado pelos golpes de Rachel, o joelho imobilizado por uma tala, as ataduras espalhadas que escapavam pela gola e pelas mangas da camisa polo que ele estava usando. A morena desviou o olhar para conseguir perguntar: ― Você está bem?

Ele suspirou demoradamente: ― Estou.

― O médico disse que não vão ficar cicatrizes.

― Eu sei.

Silêncio no quarto. A caçadora não suportou: ― A culpa é minha. Eu devia ter lhe dado ouvidos quando falou sobre ela naquela tarde.

O homem virou o rosto para a amiga: ― A culpa não é sua, Syd. Como poderia prever uma coisa dessas? Ninguém imaginava que ela fosse assim. Ela já havia feito isso com o marido, ao menos nós descobrimos.

Sydney continuou desanimada, mas se levantou, chegou mais perto e segurou a mão do inglês, retirando-a de cima da atadura no antebraço, onde ele parecia tê-la depositado inconscientemente: ― Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você. Vai ficar na minha casa.

Ele balançou a cabeça: ― Não precisa fazer tudo isso, Syd.

― Preciso sim. E você, não seja teimoso! – o homem a encarou com o olhar amedrontado, e a morena lembrou que este era o termo que Rachel mais usara para descrevê-lo.

Péssima escolha de brincadeira: ― Desculpe... Eu quis dizer que cuidarei de você, e que não deve se preocupar – ela tentou remendar.

Ele soltou o ar e deu de ombros: ― ...S-sou grande o suficiente para cuidar de mim, Syd...

A historiadora observou o amigo. Ainda demoraria até que ele superasse o que aconteceu; mesmo assim, parecia estar tentando: ― Alguém terá que cuidar de seus machucados. Consegue trocar os curativos nas suas costas?

Ele pensou um instante, e o rosto dele enrubesceu. Ela sorriu, satisfeita ao ver novamente aquela reação. Era assim que ele tinha que ser: encantador, inocente, facilmente embaraçado por coisas banais, como se estivesse voltando ao normal, como se nada das coisas horríveis que ela presenciou tivessem acontecido. Como se ela também pudesse esquecer e seguir em frente.

― Viu? Como eu pensei. Agora, vamos embora, porque eu odeio hospitais – Sydney recolheu a pasta e a mochila com os outros pertences do inglês. Ele demorou a se mover:

―... Quando ela vai sair daqui? – perguntou tentativamente, tocando no assunto que a amiga estava procurando evitar.

A historiadora parou um segundo, apanhou o casaco dele e lhe entregou: ― Daqui algumas semanas. Mas há policiais vigiando o quarto dela – o homem baixou o olhar tentando esconder a insegurança, e a amiga continuou: ― Aquela baboseira de amor verdadeiro não irá livrá-la no tribunal, Nigel. Ela não vai mais chegar perto de você. Eu não vou deixar.

O inglês analisou a amiga, vendo no fundo dos olhos castanhos da mulher. Pareceu um pouco mais calmo: ― Obrigado, Syd.

Ela puxou as muletas para o lado da maca, balançando a cabeça: ― Não tem que agradecer – alinhou os aparatos para o inglês, que havia se negado a usar a cadeira de rodas durante a curta estadia no hospital. Nigel desceu da cama, com a ajuda da professora, e posicionou-se entre os dois apoios.

― Amor... Rachel não entende o que é isso – ele comentou, começando a caminhar sem pressa. A morena concordou levemente: ― Lembra quando estávamos enterrados até o pescoço na areia, e eu disse que te amava? – indagou.

Sydney agradou-se com a memória, e escancarou a porta para ele passar: ― Sim.

― Pois eu te amo ainda mais – ele disse, por entre um sorriso sincero. ― Obrigado por me salvar, Syd.

Ela paralisou, imóvel por um segundo, e o abraçou. Apertou os olhos, jogando para o fundo da mente a sensação de quase ter perdido seu querido amigo: ― ... Eu também, Nige – disse, firmando a certeza de que ele estava bem, estava ali ao seu alcance, finalmente seguro.

― Ainda mais?

Ela riu, afastando-se já mais calma: ― Muito mais – declarou.

Ele sorriu cheio de orgulho: ― É bom saber disso. Vamos? – e os dois continuaram seu rumo, saindo dali.

Dois andares abaixo, na traumatologia, um policial guardava a porta de um dos leitos. Dentro do quarto, estava o mesmo homem de terno escuro que havia falado com Nigel poucos minutos atrás. Ele, agora, permanecia parado de pé, segurando a maleta com as duas mãos a sua frente, o cenho firme e duro, observando a maca logo adiante. Ali, deitada, a mulher de cabelos ruivos olhava na direção da janela da parede oposta; ela admirava a paisagem lá de fora e cantarolava alguma canção qualquer. Seus braços, embora engessados, permaneciam afivelados às laterais da maca. Uma de suas pernas estava elevada, expondo a enorme cicatriz que cruzava o caminho entre seu joelho e seu tornozelo; meia dúzia de drenos adornavam o enorme machucado, dando a este uma impressão grotesca e dolorida. Mas o rosto da ruiva, cortado e enegrecido, quase que inteiramente coberto por gaze, curativos e pontos, não demonstrava nada além de tranquilidade. Ela trauteava animadamente com o lábio inferior rompido e os olhos brilhantes, até que o promotor a interrompeu:

― Por que fez aquilo, Rachel?

Ela virou o rosto para ele: ― Dave. Que gentileza vir me visitar.

O homem apertou a alça da pasta com mais força: ― Eu li seu depoimento à polícia. Por que fez aquilo com Roger?

Ela cantarolou novamente, mencionando o verso da canção, e voltou a olhar pela janela: ― ... _Ha ha ha hear me laughing ha ha ha .._. – o homem respirou profundamente, contendo-se:

― Responda, Rachel.

― Como está Liza? E as crianças? Faz anos que não vejo o pequeno William...

― Você não vai responder a pergunta?

― Estamos neste mundo para amar, Dave.

O promotor virou o rosto para o lado, impaciente: ― Então foi isso o que fez com Roger? Amor?

― Roger... por que está falando tanto nele?

O homem ameaçou com a voz grave e baixa: ― Desgraçada! Vai pagar pelo que fez ao meu amigo!

Ela olhou o antigo colega nos olhos: ― Está com saudades dele? – foi o limite, o promotor ameaçou avançar em direção à mulher: ― Por que não veio visitá-lo enquanto estava doente? – ela voltou a falar. O homem travou, e Rachel virou novamente para a paisagem: ― É triste ser abandonado e esquecido, sabia?

― Roger não foi abandonado!

― É claro. Eu lembro bem. Quando ele resolveu me deixar e se aventurar pelo mundo, foi você quem o encorajou. Mas aí ele adoeceu. Eu pensei, no início, que alguém viria tirá-lo de mim, mas ninguém apareceu – ela mirou os olhos do promotor: ― Nós dois nos entendíamos. E você não sabe de nada. Volte quando tiver mais papéis sobre o seu amigo – o homem a encarou com ódio por alguns segundos, e virou-se. ― Foi bom vê-lo, Dave – Rachel disse da maca e permaneceu deitada, tranquilamente imóvel. O promotor saiu do quarto, e ela voltou a olhar para a janela.

Sorriu. A busca pelo amor era penosa para ela, sempre fora. Mas a mulher já sabia como lutar, ela havia ganhado força durante todos estes anos, durante todas essas tentativas. Ela conseguiria o que procurava, ela seria o universo dele, já que ele passara a ser o universo dela...

Continuou observando a paisagem da janela, prestando atenção ao canto do estacionamento de cinco andares do hospital, ao longe, onde viu duas figuras embarcando em um jipe.

― ... _Hear me laughing_ _ha ha ha,_ meu amor...

Fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Ha ha – Emiliana Torrini
> 
> _*...Ha ha ha ouça-me rindo ha ha ha...*_


End file.
